A Harmless Crush
by Meepy216
Summary: Gardevoir has been saved. Gengar has been forgiven. But could there be more to the story? Saskia, A human that turned into a Pikachu, finds herself having a crush on what used to be her worst enemy.


Gengar, Gardevoir, and I walked slowly along the dusty dirt road that led to my base, Team Watershock's base. Gengar was kicking up dirt, and I had to struggle not to cough.

I looked at Gengar, out of the corner of my eye, trying to read his expression. He was staring at the ground. I noticed something different about him.

He wasn't smiling. Instead of his usual, pearl-white grin, a rare, triangle-shaped expression was on his face. He seemed deep in thought, but his eyes traveled up, and our eyes met. I quickly looked away.

When we got to the base, Gardevoir turned to face Gengar and me. She smiled warmly.  
"Thank you so much," she said gratefully."The curse has been broken, and you did this for me, even though I had never met you before...I have no idea how to thank you┘ From the bottom of my heart...."

Gardevoir looked at Gengar. "Thank you so very much for saving me."

I blinked, three years worth of tear struggling to pour down my cheeks. To lose your memory of a good friend... Poor Gengar...

That thought shocked me. Gengar certainly wasn't my friend, but there was something different between us. As if...we weren't enemies any longer.

Gengar looked at Gardevoir. "Good for you, Gardevoir...Good for you..."

He started to walk off, but Gardevoir stopped him.

"Oh, wait!"

Gengar turned. "What is it now?" Gengar said, trying to act agitated.

"Your name...What is your name?"

Gengar regained his usual grin. "Keh! The name's Gengar. Glad to meet you."

Gardevoir smiled warmly at him. "My name is Gardevoir. I am also glad to meet you."

Gengar and I said our goodbyes to Gardevoir, and she left, saying she would get familiar with this place, now that her curse was broken.

Gengar started to walk off, then stopped, turned to me, and pulled out a dark purple scarf seemingly from nowhere.

"Hey, catch," He said as he threw the scarf high in the air. It fluttered slowly in the calm breeze, rather beautifully.

I caught it, then asked what it was. I already knew, of course.

"Keh? You don't know?" He walked over to me, and I felt my chest pound.

"It's a Mobile Scarf. It lets you walk through walks. But don't get too hungry." Gengar warned.

"I-I won't." I stuttered, tying the scarf around my neck.

"Kekeke. I doubt that." Gengar said, tossing me a large apple.

I stumbled to catch it, accidentally bumping into Gengar. I blushed, and picked up the apple from the ground.

"Oh, thank you Gengar!" I said, trying to hold back tears. I mentally told the blush in my cheeks to go take a hike.

Gengar nodded. "And more one thing."

I nodded, and slightly tilted my head to the side.

"DON'T EVER TELL ANYONE I WAS NICE TO YOU, GOT IT!?" Gengar yelled, and I felt my heart break slightly.

"Yes, yes! I promise!" I yelled, cowering slightly.

Gengar frowned. "I still got a reputation to keep. Now, Adios." He smiled at me, and I blushed slightly.

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah... Reputation."

As I walked away, I found myself thinking about Gengar. Just certain things, insignificant things, like his delicate spines along his back, the way his ears stood up, things like that.

And before I knew it, gentle tears washed down my cheeks. It had seemed that all those times Gengar had humiliated me, all those times he had almost gotten me killed, it didn't matter to me.

I remember that when Gengar had came to me, asking me for his help to rescue Gardevoir, the first thing I thought was, "This is my chance. I can finally get back at Gengar, for all those things he's done to me!"

But when I saw Gengar there, staring at the ground, ashamed of himself, I knew that he had been punished enough.

I had had a crush before, with Neko, so I knew not to let my feelings get in the way of my life. I knew that if I truly did have a crush on Gengar, my feelings would not be returned.

But I also knew that if Gengar did leave town, things wouldn't be the same.

As I walked into the base, I noticed that Jasper and Tidu were already there, sitting on tree stumps, reading the news. Tidu folded up the paper.

"Hey, where were you all day? We missed you." Tidu said. He seemed sincere, as if he really did miss me.

Jasper looked at Saskia. "Where'd the scarf come from?"

But I had already flopped onto my bed of hay, tears streaming down my face.

Jasper began to get up, but stopped, sighed, and went back to reading the news.

I was relived, in a way, because I knew if he had asked why I was crying, I wouldn't be able to tell him why.

Because I could barely explain it to myself.


End file.
